New Faces and A New Story
by HopelessRomanticCookie
Summary: Caielyn Blackshire is the new girl to the DWMA. Her and her weapon, Kai Arkhams, are put into the N.O.T class. Not only that, but some teenage guy appears in Caielyn's apartment, claiming to be a member of the DWMA. What will happen with a new face and a new story? (SoulXOC Summary sucks, but read please XD)


**Yo yo yo! How are my favorite people? Well, I am fantastic!**

**I am here with a new story based off of my RPs on Twitter. ( Meister_Caielyn if you are interested!) This story isn't a SoMa fiction, but a OCXSoul fiction! **

**I Role Play with a Soul on Twittah and am going to use those in this story. I also have other RPs that I have used, so I am going to tie them into this, that is if you all turn out to like it! ^^**

**About WJH?, I am currently working on finding new ways to expand that story. Please be patient!**

**I'm just going to post this first chapter to see your reactions. If you love it, longer chapters will be in your future. So! Make sure you review/favorite/follow this story if you enjoy it! **

**Let's get this going!**

**New Faces and A New Story**

**Chapter 1**

Caielyn Blackshire wakes up to a bright light in her eyes.

With a grunt, she gets up and looks around her room, feeling an icy breeze on her skin. It must be from an open window down stairs. "Did Kai leave that open again?"

Hopping out of bed, she grabs her comforter and wraps it around her torso, teeth chattering as she walks into the living room. Her weapon partner, Kai Arkhams' room is open, showing that she isn't home. "Probably went grocery shopping..."

"Hey."

Quickly, she spins around, holding onto the couch for support. "Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"

The teen has white hair and tan skin. Caielyn doesn't know if the hair is real or not.

"Wait...You're not Maka..." She looks at him with an eyebrow raised. His voice is almost like a throaty growl in a way...Hmm.

"No, I'm Caielyn. Who are you and why did you crawl through my window?"

He gives her a small smile made of pointy teeth. "I thought my Meister might've locked me out again. "I got the apartments mixed up."

He looks at me like he's searching my body for answers. Uncomfortable, I wrap the comforter tighter around me.

"Are you new at the DWMA?"

She lets out a yawn and nods. "Me and my weapon started earlier this week."

He nods and leans against a wall. "That explains why I haven't seen you before. You're in the N.O.T class huh?"

Caielyn sits on the edge of the couch warily and shrugs. "I still don't know. They haven't told use where we go yet."

The teen looks around lazily, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched. "I see. Well, I'll leave you alone. See ya around."

He makes a turn for the window and Caielyn realizes she still doesn't know his name.

"Wait! What's your name?"

He turns to her with a smirk and winks. "It's Soul. Later." Then he's gone.

She lets out a sigh of relief. Closing the window, she turns on the TV and watches Adventure Time for a while.

About thirty minutes later, her best friend comes back home. "Morning Sleepy Head."

Caielyn looks at her best friend with a smile and gets up to help unload. "Hey Kai. How was the grocery store today?"

Kai shrugs and hands some bags to her. "Packed. You would think for a small city that they wouldn't have every parking space filled."

Caielyn lets out a laugh at her weapon's quietly frustrated expression. "well, at least you got home safely."

Kai nods. "Yeah. Oh! I was told by Lord Death that we're going to be in the N.O.T class. We start tomorrow."

Caielyn retrieves an apple from one of the bags and takes a bite. "Alrighty then!"

Kai sees her and swats at her hand. "I just bought that!"

Caielyn laughs with a mouth full of apple. "Yeah, for me to eat!"

She gets chased around the apartment by Kai to start off her morning.

**A/N: Here ya go! I hope you liked it! If you did, show some love to get another chapter! **

**Kai Arkhams is my friend's OC that RPs with me :D **

**Yeah. Anyways, Review/Favorite/Follow! Love chu all!**

**Until next time,**

**~C**


End file.
